Le destin frappe toujours deux fois
by Mangalove
Summary: Univers Alternatif. POV Shiro. " Je m'étais cru fort et libre, pendant ces quelques semaines j'ai même cru que toute cette histoire était derrière moi, qu'une nouvelle vie m'attendait. Mais chaque homme a une dette à payer à la nature, celle de son existence, et lorsque le destin frappe, il ne se soucie pas de vos sentiments et aspirations. Moi, Fujiwara Shiro, en paye le prix."
1. Prologue

Rating : T/M, Romance/Drama

Personnages, couples : Yonekuni/Shirou

Série: Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)

Notes de l'auteur/Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir !

Univers Alternatif, suite de « Bang Bang » et « Ma fuite ». (Je les re-post ici en tant que chapitre 1 & 2, mais ils restent aussi en one-shot sur le site)

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont malheureusement la propriété de KOTOBUKI Tarako, la chanson est "Bang bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" de Cher (préférez la version de Nancy Sinatra ;) ) le texte quant à lui est tout à moi !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Prologue**

_- POV Shiro -_

Je m'étais cru fort et libre, pendant ces quelques semaines j'ai même cru que toute cette histoire était derrière moi, qu'une nouvelle vie m'attendait.

Mais chaque homme a une dette à payer à la nature, celle de son existence, et lorsque le destin frappe, il ne se soucie pas de vos sentiments et aspirations.

Moi, Fujiwara Shiro, en paye le prix.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bang Bang

**Chapitre 1 : Bang Bang**

* * *

**«**** Bang bang, he shot me down  
****Bang bang, I hit the ground  
****Bang bang, that awful song  
****Bang bang, my baby shot me down. ****»**

* * *

" _Madarame ? Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure-là ?! Tu .. tu veux entrer ? "_

Je me rappelais de ceci comme si cela s'était passé hier, ce soir où m'a vie avait pris un tournant encore insoupçonné.  
Nous étions en deuxième année, Madarame m'avait entraîné dans son petit jeu, nous prétendions être ami, il me permettait une exigence quotidienne, j'avais enfin l'opportunité d'être prêt de lui; toutefois, supporter la vue de ses nombreux flirts et son attitude glaciale m'était de plus en difficile.  
Mais ce soir pluvieux, je l'avais trouvé sur mon palier, trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant de froid; il semblait marmonner la même chose, mais parlait bien trop bas pour que je l'entende.  
L'homme dont j'étais amoureux, la personne qui détestait le plus au monde tout individu de sexe masculin, venait de se présenter à ma porte pour trouver du réconfort, à peine conscient.  
Dire que cela me surprit serait un euphémisme, mais je le laissais entrer et m'enlacer, ce fût ainsi toutes les nuits de tempêtes jusqu'au moment où, alors que Kunimasa s'apprêtait à l'emmener il se réveilla. Cela marquait la fin de notre pseudo-relation.

Bien que je comprenais le désarroi qu'il devait ressentir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancœur, était-il vraiment totalement inconscient lors de ses visites ? Lui était-il à ce point inadmissible qu'il ait pu agir de la sorte ?

Etais-je à ce point repoussant ?

* * *

**« ****Now he's gone, I don't know why  
Until this day sometimes I cry,  
He didn't even say «good-bye»,  
He didn't take the time to lie. ****»**

* * *

****Les jours ont passés, il m'a dit qu'il était confus mais qu'il était probable qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi; que, même s'il n'était pas sûr, il désirait essayer.**  
**

Désormais, je l'appellerai Yonekuni.  
Vint ensuite la découverte de mon statut de thérianthrope, les examens, puis l'été et le séjour « d'entraînement » dans le restaurant familial; le temps passé ensemble était très court et se réduisait souvent à un bref échange ou au fait de se tenir la main sans se regarder, gênés.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui montrer que je voulais, que j'avais besoin de plus; besoin de sortir, de réellement discuter, et même besoin d'un rapprochement physique.

Mais je n'osais de peur de le brusquer, qu'il se sente toujours incertain et décide de tout arrêter, qu'il se rende compte que je ne lui convenais plus.

* * *

**« Bang bang, he shot me down,  
****Bang bang, I hit the ground,  
****Bang bang, that awful sound,  
****Bang bang, my baby shot me down. »**

* * *

Yonekuni ne se rendait pas compte de mes inquiétudes ni de ma peine, il semblait de plus en plus ailleurs et se montrait presque agressif, je le soupçonnais de douter de ma sincérité, c'était comme s'il scrutait la moindre de mes réactions tentant de les analyser.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus parmi tout ça était le fait qu'il paraissait de plus en plus distant, bien que nous ne fussions déjà peu proches.

Je n'ai jamais été d'une nature violente ni enflammée, mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout.  
Alors j'ai pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait et me suis décidé à lui parler, à le forcer à m'écouter. Il était aux cuisines, entouré par les différentes employées trop occupées à tenter de se faire remarquer pour prendre conscience de ma présence. Mais je fus pris de cours.

_« _ Yonekuni ?_

__ Hum .. ?_

__ Je pourrais te parler ?, _le groupe de jeunes femmes qui s'était formé autour de lui s'était entièrement retourné et fixaient tout comme moi le nouvel arrivant,_ En privé ?_

__ Bien sûr. » _

Je suivais alors les frères Madarame jusqu'au jardin, surpris de l'embarras qui se lisait dans les traits de jaguar. S'il n'était pas réputé pour sa capacité à communiquer, Kunimasa l'était pour son extrême franchise et le voir ainsi gêné attisait ma curiosité.

_«_ _ _A quoi tu joues, Yonekuni ?_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Avec Fujiwara, à quoi joues-tu ? Même Norio s'inquiète pour lui !_

__ Shiro ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?! »_

Je commençais à me demander si j'avais vraiment bien fait de les suivre, même si cette conversation pouvait se révéler très intéressante, j'avais également peur de ce que je risquais d'entendre.

_« _ De ton comportement avec lui, tu le rejettes, puis te décides enfin à faire ce que dicte ton instinct, et maintenant tu es aussi proche de lui que tu ne l'étais avant ! Tout ceci n'est pas sain, autant pour lui que pour toi. Quelle est votre relation ?_

__ Je .._

__ Est-ce que tu comptes t'installer avec lui ? Est-ce que tu envisages le fait de fonder une famille avec lui ?_

__ .._

__ Yonekuni, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
_ Je ne sais pas.. je suis mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment lui dire mais je me demande si .. si c'était une bonne idée. »_

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en écouter plus; mes doutes se confirmaient, il regrettait sa décision et était plus qu'incertain de ses sentiments. Bien que je m'étais persuadé de ne rien regretter, de prendre tout ce qu'il était prêt à me donner sans rien demander en retour, tout ceci était dur à avaler. Malgré toutes mes précautions, la douleur était là.

* * *

**« Bang bang, I shot you down,  
Bang bang, you hit the ground,  
****Bang bang, that awful sound,  
****Bang bang, I used to shot you down. »**

* * *

Je relisais une dernière fois la lettre que je venais d'écrire, et finissais de rassembler mes affaires. J'avais fait mon choix, il pouvait sembler précipité, mais j'en avais besoin; je devais prendre l'air, partir loin, pour pouvoir oublier.

Cela me semblait la meilleure solution.

Dans cette lettre je dévoilais tout, absolument tout.

Avant toute cette histoire, j'avais passé des années à me morfondre et à souffrir en silence, je n'avais pu oublier mes sentiments pour Yonekuni parce que je n'avais pu me résoudre à m'éloigner, à partir et tourner définitivement la page, j'étais faible.

Mais c'en était fini, je n'en pouvais plus d'être « Pres'», le gentil et faible nigaud, qui ne peut espérer plus que ce qu'on lui offre, qui se doit d'accepter sans broncher tout ce qu'on lui dit et se contente d'acquiescer.

Je voulais exister pour moi-même, avoir la possibilité d'aimer tout en étant aimé, de vivre une vraie relation, ne pas avoir peur qu'à la moindre remarque l'autre se braque ou décide de partir.

Ne pas avoir peur de prendre la main ou d'embrasser l'autre, pouvoir être l'initiateur d'un geste tendre et non pas être constamment en attente.

Je voulais être moi, et être heureux.  
J'avais apprécié le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, tout en étant déçu et frustré, en désirant plus que ces moments délicats et embarrassants, que ces brèves étreintes.

En regagnant sa chambre ce soir-là, Kunimasa remarqua que celle du crocodile était restée entrouverte, intrigué il entra et le découvrit agenouillé au sol, dévasté.

Il vit une lettre froissée dans la corbeille et trouva sur le bureau une simple note :

_« Merci pour le temps que tu m'as accordé, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser ta liberté, sois heureux Madarame. Shiro. »_

* * *

_**« Bang bang, I shot you down. »**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ma Fuite

**Chapitre 2 :**** Ma Fuite**

* * *

« **Fuite**, _n. f._, action de fuir, _ex :_ le prisonnier est en fuite, _synonyme_ évasion »

_Fuite_ c'est là le mot qui décrit le plus habilement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Je fuyais, je fuyais la ville dans laquelle je suis né, les gens que j'ai aimés, ma vie.

Je fuyais dans le but d'oublier et je rêvais d'oublier de fuir.

La fuite me libérait de toutes ces contraintes qu'on rêve d'enterrer et m'emprisonnait tout autant, je rejetai autant que j'embrasse l'envie de rentrer, de reprendre contact avec ma vie d'avant.

Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne m'y résoudrai jamais, je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, ce départ m'était nécessaire.  
Nécessaire à ma survie, à mon bien-être, à moi.

L'une des seules fois où j'ai agi pour moi et moi seul, conduit par la douleur certes mais aussi par l'envie d'être moi et d'être aimé ainsi, fut quand j'ai décidé de fuir, de m'évader.

M'évader de cette prison, de cette cellule froide et oppressante que formait notre relation, et par la même de le libérer aussi, car nous étions deux dans cette cellule, chacun étant à la fois le gardien et le prisonnier de l'autre.

J'avais perdu trop de temps, trop de temps à te contempler de loin, à t'admirer et te pleurer en silence, à accepter tes visites inconscientes. Trop de temps à ignorer mes doutes, à te vouloir sincère et certain de tes sentiments, à espérer que tu sois ce que je voulais que tu sois, à refuser de voir ce que tu étais.

Dans la nouvelle illusion que je me construisais, arrêter de fuir n'était pas envisageable, cela m'aurait forcé à me rendre compte que j'étais désormais seul, désespérément seul, qu'il n'y aurait pas ma mère pour me regarder tendrement, ni Oushou pour me distraire ni Norio pour me faire rire; que personne ne m'attendrait plus, que j'avais choisi cela.

Aussi au fond de moi grandissait dans l'ombre la peur de ne manquer à personne, de n'avoir aucun message, aucun mail, aucun appel inquiet de la part de mes proches.

Peur de me rendre compte que j'étais transparent, que la vie continuait sans moi.

Je voulais vivre, l'oublier, aimer, rencontrer d'autres gens. Être l'homme que je n'avais pas été, ne plus avoir peur de rien, ne plus être le "Pres" que tout le monde connaissait, je voulais changer.

Continuer de fuir à travers le monde pour ne pas être face à la réalité, au fait que je ne lui manquerai pas. Que mon départ l'avait soulagé.

Le mot que je lui avais laissé était un reste de faiblesse, je n'avais pas souhaité lui causer plus de soucis, lui qui ne m'avait pourtant pas épargné.

C'était pourtant tout l'inverse que je ressentais, je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir compris, de m'avoir pris pour un idiot, je m'en voulais de m'être fait avoir. J'éprouvais de la colère quand je repensais à tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire subir, et ce sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors je fuyais, je parcourais le monde sans le voir, je m'isolais dans un monde imaginaire et m'éloignais de tout.

* * *

« Il n'y a qu'un remède à l'amour : la fuite. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Copenhague

**Chapitre 3 : Copenhague**

* * *

La première semaine fut la plus belle, je me sentais libre de faire ce que je voulais et enfin libéré de cette mascarade, j'avais l'impression que tout était à ma portée et que "Pres" n'était plus. Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce qui allait se passer ni aux problèmes que je rencontrerai, j'étais dans une bulle et je ne souhaitais pas en sortir.

J'étais parti au Danemark, près de Copenhague; là-bas j'avais très peu de risques de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait me reconnaître et le climat convenait parfaitement à mon loup. J'aimais me transformer le matin très tôt, puis courir à travers les vallées autour des lacs, sentir le froid contre mon corps et laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus, ne plus penser à rien.

L'hiver était déjà bien installé dans ce pays Viking et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus chaleureuse à mesure que Noël se rapprochait, les commerçants décoraient leurs vitrines de petits lutins et bonhommes de neige en plastiques, les rues se paraient de grandes guirlandes lumineuses et de sapins fraîchement coupés, on entendait parfois une quelconque musique traditionnelle au coin d'une rue.

Et j'aimais m'imprégner de cette joie que provoquait l'approche des fêtes parmi les habitants, même si c'était également assez étrange de les voir ainsi, pour eux Noël est une fête religieuse et familiale, se réunissant autour d'un feu et d'un bon dîner pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Quelque part cela me rendait nostalgique, je sentais que je ne faisais pas parti de toute cette effervescence et que ma place n'était pas ici, je me sentais seul et toute cette agitation me rappelait le sens que prenait Noël dans notre culture et je me rappelais le seul 24 décembre que Madarame et moi avions passé ensemble, mais je m'efforçais de ne plus y penser et de ne penser qu'au bien que ce nouveau départ m'avait fait.

J'avais pu, malgré la barrière de la langue me faire quelques connaissances.

Mon voisin, un canidé de moyen gabarit du nom de Torsten, s'était avéré être un homme très sympathique et un ami sincère, me faisant beaucoup penser à Teruhiko.

Il était assez grand, environ 1m85, et avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux chocolats; il avait tout du brun ténébreux mais de son regard et de son sourire ressortait une douceur telle qu'on ne pouvait rester renfrogné face à lui.

Il était la joie de vivre et la sympathie incarnée. Sa mère était à moitié japonaise et avait jugé important de lui inculquer notre langue mais aussi plusieurs autres telles que le russe, le français et le mandarin.

Au vu de l'évolution de notre société, elle jugeait qu'il était nécessaire pour un moyen gabarit de pouvoir se faire un maximum de relations sur tous les continents.

Il était agent artistique et voyageait donc beaucoup, ayant un pied-à-terre un peu partout; nous étions devenus très proches en très peu de temps, il avoua me considérer comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et j'en pensais de même. Avec lui, je pouvais me permettre de dire ce dont j'avais envie sans crainte, sans honte et je lui avais tout raconté, tout.

Cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, dans ma langue maternelle de plus, il me faisait découvrir Copenhague et la culture danoise et me permettait de me changer les idées.

Mais la vie n'est jamais tendre, et mon passé me rattrapa assez vite.

Ce fut au cours de la deuxième semaine que les choses changèrent, je me sentais seul et très fatigué, un rien m'épuisait. Le moindre effort, la moindre contrariété et j'étais complètement retourné, ma vision se brouillait et je vacillais.

Voyant que mon état ne s'améliorait pas au fil des jours, mais surtout à cause des réprimandes et regards inquiets de Torsten j'acceptais de prendre rendez-vous dans la partie thérianthrope du Rigshospitalet, l'hôpital principal de Copenhague.  
S'il n'était pas l'hôpital le plus réputé d'Europe il était le plus proche, et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres pour ce que je pensais être une simple grippe.

Le rendez-vous était prévu quelques jours plus tard et je pensais que d'ici là mon état se stabiliserait, mais contrairement à mes souhaits, mon état s'aggravait. J'étais éreinté, je peinais à me déplacer et même à me lever, le simple fait de devoir me tenir debout était une torture.

L'inquiétude me gagnait, maintenant que j'étais libre et prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, j'espérais vraiment que ce qui avait emporté mes parents n'était pas en train de s'abattre sur moi…


End file.
